


Four in the Morning (And You're What I Need)

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Quintis High School AU [2]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, High School AU, Nerd!Toby, Punk!Happy, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby wakes to find Happy crawling into his bedroom with a bag and a grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four in the Morning (And You're What I Need)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”

He wakes up to find her halfway inside his window, swearing at her boot.

“The hell are you doing, Happy?!” he exclaims, pulling his blanket up over himself.

“Hi,” she says, huge grin on her face. “I brought ice cream.”

“It’s,” he checks the clock, “four am on a school night!”

“Oh, my god,” Happy says, collapsing on the foot of his bed.

“Who crawls in someone’s window at 4am on a school night for ice cream?”

She drops a bag - bigger than her school backpack - on the floor, and swings her school backpack forward. “Get over it.” She digs in the backpack. “I brought spoons.”

Feeling like he must be dreaming, he takes a spoon. “How did you know I like mint chip?”

“Because I like mint chip, and if you didn’t, you’d get over it,” she replies. She’s too airy, too light for four in the morning.

Something’s wrong.

“Close your eyes for a second,” Toby says.

“Why?”

He feels himself blush. “I don’t have a shirt on.”

Happy shrugs. “Okay, prudey.”

“I’m not a prude!” Toby exclaims, darting out of bed and pulling a tee shirt on over. He pauses and yanks on a pair of sweatpants, too. “I’m good.”

“I know, because I didn’t close my eyes,” Happy says, winking at him.

He groans. “You’re the worst.”

She falls to her stomach on his bed, god, she’s on his bed, and she’s giving him that smile, and he’s glad he’s got more clothes on. “I think you like it.”

He swallows. “Kind of do,” he mutters, crawling back into bed. “But I think you know that already.”

She shrugs, giving him the spoon again. “So, what do you want to do?”

“I want to sleep,” Toby replies, yawning. “But you are here with ice cream.”

She shoves her spoonful of mint chip in his mouth. “I’m better than sleep,” she says.

When he finishes his bite, he shrugs. “Or, you know,” he says, testing a smile. “You could just sleep here.”

Something falls in Happy’s face.

“Why are you really here, Happy?” he asks quietly, dropping the spoon on his bedside table and closing the ice cream container. He watches the defensive look in her eyes war with her clear need to talk to someone, so he pats the bed beside him.

Like she was dying for an invitation, she crawls next to him and snuggles up to his side like a puppy would, and he automatically wraps his arm around her shoulders.

“You’re not okay, are you?” he says quietly, and the way she turns to bury her face in his chest is enough answer for him.

She practically folds herself into his lap. In every universe, Toby would have guessed that having a girl on top of him in his bed would be a situation where he’d try not to blow his load too soon.

But right now, all he can think about is making those horribly sad sniffling noises coming from Happy stop.

He holds her close and tells her about how he couldn’t think of anything but the way she smiled at him for days after the first day they met, how there’s no one he wants to be with more, how she’s the best friend he’s ever had and how he’s so lucky that his best friend wants to kiss him back.

Finally he falls silent, running out of words to say, and his shirt is damp with Happy’s silent tears.

“Tell me what you need,” he manages, because the sound of her heart breaking is breaking him.

“You,” she chokes out. “Don’t leave me.”

He starts. “I don’t want to,” he replies.

She looks up at him for the first time in ages. “They kicked me out,” Happy says, sniffling. “My foster parents. They told me they never wanted to see me again,” she takes a shaky breath. “Apparently I’m not worth the paycheck.”

As difficult as Toby’s parents are, as much as they’ve left him on his own, he’s always know they love him. Both of them.

“You’re staying here as long as you want,” Toby decides.

She yawns, huge, and collapses against his chest again. “Toby, I’m so tired,” she says, and he’s never heard her this weak before.

“Then we’ll sleep,” he replies.

“Your parents won’t care?”

“My dad’s out at the races. He won’t be back for a couple nights,” Toby replies, leaning back against the pillows. Happy pulls the blankets up over their shoulders and cuddles back into him before he’s sure of what’s happening. “And my mom doesn’t leave her room. We’ll be fine.”

She nods. “Toby?” she says, her voice so quiet he barely hears.

“Yeah, Hap?”

There’s a pause. “Thanks for being you,” she says.

“Thanks for being you,” he repeats to her, kissing the top of her head. When he’s sure she’s asleep, he murmurs, “Love you, Hap.” Because he can’t keep the words in any longer.

He sleeps through both of his alarms the next morning and wakes to Happy’s hand curled in his tee shirt, the ice cream melting down the sides of his table, but he doesn’t care.

It’s nine in the morning on a dreary Wednesday, and he’s waking up with Happy in his arms. But she’s smiling as she sleeps and he’s pretty sure he’s never seen anything more beautiful.

It’s a good day.


End file.
